The A to Z of falling in love
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: A short collection of drabbles based around Harry and Draco's progression from enemies to more following the aftermath of the final battle. Alphabet letters. Slash. Harry/Draco.


**Title:** The A to Z of falling in love  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>" "  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N/A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Real bad spelling, and grammar  
><strong>Song title: <strong>N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by any of the bands that may have been used; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>A short collection of drabbles based around Harry and Draco's progression from enemies to more following the aftermath of the final battle. Alphabet letters. Slash. Harry/Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>The A to Z of falling in love<strong>

**::A is for Admiration::**

Harry had always admired him.

Not always for the reasons that Harry admired him for now, although deep down Harry guessed that his compulsive obsession with the blond had always been there, deep down. Hidden under the constant fear and angst of his final years of school prior to the war.

He admired the way Malfoy acted, the way he spoke, the way everyone in Slytherin fell at his feet, he admired the way the blond bounced back after everything he and Ron had thrown at him during class, the way he carried himself with an air of sophistication when deep down he was just like the rest of them lost in his own little world unable to find his way in life without the guidance of his mother and fathers assisting hands.

Most all he admired the way Draco had bounced back from the war as though he had never encounter the torment of it all, after so many people had changed who they were. Draco Malfoy remained the same pompous, arrogant pure-blood that Harry had admired back in Hogwarts.

He admired the way he had turned his back on the reporters that hounded him for stories of the war, for stories of Harry and what followed in his disappearance. He admired the blonde for thinking himself to far above the pathetic-ness that struck the wizarding world upon the arrival of news that Harry had at last destroyed all evidence of the dark lords handy work.

Harry admired him. Always.

**::B is for Bravery::**

It was undeniable brave of Draco Malfoy to return to Hogwarts the year following the war.

Undeniable brave.

Harry hadn't even noticed the pale silver haired snake amongst the returning students that had come back to complete their final year, he had not thought about Draco and the fate of his family since Voldemort fell and he insisted that none of the Malfoys were to be bothered about their participation in dark activities.

When eventually they did meet in the corridor, Harry didn't draw his wand and Draco didn't curse under his breath or spit a venomous remark at him. Instead they stood opposite one another for a long few seconds, a mutual understanding of the torture they had both suffered through.

A mutual agreement that this year they would try and be more than enemies, that their lives had not been so different that Draco or Harry felt superior over one another when stood side by side. Instead they regarded one another as equals, Draco didn't congratulate him on his victory and Harry didn't expect him too.

Instead they nodded to one another and said no more.

**::C is for Closer ::**

Hermione had been the first to spot the distinct friendliness between the two former rivals. She had been sat listening to them discuss quidditch tactics in the stands one afternoon while Ron was still busy in the common room crushing marble pieces of the chess board with Dean.

She had smiled when they laughed together and when they teased playfully at one another.

She didn't say anything, un-sure if Harry had forgotten she was there and that Draco had yet to spot her, instead she hugged her jumper to fight the bitter autumn breeze and watched carefully as the two people who had been miles apart all the years Voldemort had threatened to attack had finally brought themselves closer to one another for comfort.

That was just the beginning, more often than not she would find them both sat together in the library, Harry scribbling down the notes that left Draco's silky tongue, they could sometimes be found in the great hall sat at the empty Ravenclaw table discussing quidditch or the lessons they shared, sometimes exchanging stories from the lessons they no longer attended.

Hermione didn't once dare breach the subject with Harry in fear of him stepping back and putting a stop to the sudden bound being formed between him and Draco. Instead she happily sat watching the two grow ever closer to one another in the aftermath of so much destruction.

**::D is for Deathly Hallows:::**

It had taken Draco almost four months to eventual work up the courage to confront Harry about the war. Harry was hesitant to answer at first, trying to dismiss the matter at hand with a mirthless laugh to a joke that couldn't detour the blondes line of questions.

Draco persisted, eagerly belting questions that surrounded the myth of the Deathly Hallows and how they had all come to be in the possession of Harry Potter when he needed them most. He had heard the story countless times as a child, all the beauty of the myth was suddenly gone when rumours of the three brothers was true and that Harry had acquired them all in order to defeat Voldemort the former year.

Eventually Harry had given in to Draco's questions and pulled from his pocket the cloak of invisibility, the only deathly hallow he had kept on himself once the war had ended. The others secured safely in his protected vault at Gringotts bank.

Draco stared in awe at the material gingerly running through his fingers and listening as Harry began to slowly recite the children's story of how each of them had come about and how he too had acquired them along his travels. Completely at ease with the blonde, who would often snort at his tale and picked fault in Harry's twisted fabrication of the truth.

**:: E is for Evenings::**

Hermione had Ron to spend her evenings with; the two of them would curl up on the Gryffindor common room sofa. Exchange loving kisses and whisper soft words of nothing as they sat contently with one another by the fire and discussed the important aspects of their day.

Dean would sit beside Seamus and the two would laugh with each other while Ginny sat with her back to Dean's knees perfectly content listening to him and Seamus tease and taunt one another because of their separate Quidditch teams, often joining in to side with Seamus.

Neville never seemed to sit in the common room anymore; instead he'd often be spotted on the map, pacing the floor of the Astronomy tower before two tiny black dotted feet would join him, the banner owning the name of Luna Lovegood, where the two dots would meet and remain still until late into the night when Neville would crawl back with a grin and flushed cheeks.

Harry would sit awkwardly beside Ron and Hermione, trying his hardest to look content on his own but pleading with the two to engage him in any sort of stimulating conversation. The Gryffindor's that had returned all seemed to have someone they would spend the passing evening with and even Harry would sometimes leave the comfort of the Gryffindor common room, his feet on the map meeting a lonely Draco Malfoy out on the grounds.

Draco had returned to Hogwarts to revisit his final year but many of his fellow Slytherin's had not. Goyle and Blaise had not returned and nor had Pansy Parkinson, he had not expected any of the Slytherin's to slither their way back to the castle but a limited few had. None of which Draco felt he could connect with on an emotionally open level.

Instead he would take to meeting with Harry out in the grounds not far from the lake where the two of them would not be seen by Filch and a beady eyed Mrs. Norris. They didn't speak often to one another, just sat comfortably beside the lake looking out across the way with fond memories.

**::F is for Flight::**

He was too old now to captain the Quidditch team.

Too old to even try out for this year's team of Gryffindor's, Ginny had apologized persistently to him when the team would prepare and Harry was stuck in the stands watching with jealous green eyes at the excitement and competition that roared through the wooden broom and the rider.

Draco had sat quietly that afternoon in the library, listening as Harry moaned and eagerly wished to feel the wind in his hair and the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he neared the buzzing Golden Snitch, his heart hammering in his chest and the taste of victory at the tip of his tongue.

Listening for countless hours as the saviour moaned and whined about missing out of his favourite part of Hogwarts. In the end he had gotten so sick of listening to Harry drone on and on that he had dragged Harry out onto the pitch, lugging the huge encrusted Hogwarts case from the supplies shed and thrown Harry his broom.

Harry looked at him with confusion as Draco popped the top and pulled the snitch from where it had been packed away mere hours ago. A smirk curved at his lips when Harry felt his heart soar and a sudden desire to embrace the snake took over him. And he did.

Draco had coughed awkwardly and flushed a soft pink when Harry remembered himself and pulled back with a sheepish smile and a colour matching Draco's on his cheeks. "I uh—I bet I could still beat you Potter." Draco sneered and Harry cocked his brow and snorted at the ridiculousness of the Slytherin's empty threat.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Prove it."

**::G is for Growing::**

Hermione maintained a close eye on Harry when he at last became brave enough to comforting the blond while surrounded by Dean, Seamus and Ron. The three rallying Gryffindor's snorting and sneering, when Harry raised his hand and waved to the blond from across the great hall, a smile pulled to his mouth at the silence that engulfed his fellow lions and the returned smile he received from the brave Slytherin.

She had been keeping tabs on the pair of them, watching as they grew closer, feelings of hate and resentment long lost from Harry's forest green eyes when he and her would talk quietly about their new friendship; instead the emotions had been replaced with admiration, fondness and an emotion that brought a smile to her mouth each time his eyes would glisten with it at the mention of Draco's name.

It was not a new emotion, she had seen it play out across Harry's eyes often over the 7 years she had known him, first with Cho when it was small but obvious enough for her to spot, then when he had pinned away quietly for Ginny Weasley in the sixth year, but never had she seen the look dominate his expressive eyes and so obviously give away his internal thoughts.

Never had she been able to watch the feeling grow more and more in every passing day that he and Draco spent together.

She didn't say anything because she doubted in her own mind that Harry himself had accepted the feeling for what it was, instead she would just smile at him, encourage the growing love in his eyes and listen when at last he was ready to seek her out and open his heart to what deep down she already knew.

He was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

**::H is Haunted::**

It hadn't been easy for anyone who had returned, it mattered not if they had been friends or enemies the ghost of those that had died because of Harry always haunted the corridors, still he would sit in the great hall alone, the bodies and lifeless faces, the tears and desperation scorched forever in his memory.

He need only to close his eyes and the silence of the hall would fill with terrified screams, best friends and lovers crying because of the people they had lost, the suffering they had withstood because of Voldemort, because of Harry.

He saw the faces of the people he wished to see return back to the security Hogwarts provided, he longed to hear Colin Creevey, excitedly calling his name with his camera in hand and a cheey smile pulled to his mouth. He longed to hear and see so many of the people who had been killed because of his cause.

Draco would often find him in these moments, sat alone in the great hall a frown weighing down the corners of his mouth. He would move to sit opposite him with a smirk and kick Harry roughly under the table to pull back what little attention Harry had allowed drift away from him. Forest green eyes would always open and a snort would leave his lips at the laughing blonde.

That was all it took, that was all the help he needed to eventually push his thoughts aside and cleanse his mind of the ghost that had suddenly made their home in his mind and behind his closed eyes. Confirmation that people who had lost their lives had done so for something much better than what they had dealt with before.

"Day dreaming of me again, Potter?" Malfoy would sneer and Harry would arch his brow with a snort of his own.

"You wish, Malfoy."

**::I is for Indiscretion::**

"You are being too obvious!" Hermione had hissed at her when Ginny scowled and looked carelessly back to Harry and Draco who had both exchanged a knowing glance between themselves and smirked. "Shh! They'll hear you!" she had snapped and Ginny puffed herself up to fight back her corner but stopped when Harry turned to look at the area in which both witches' stood concealed behind the thick tree that had grown there long before Hogwarts had existed.

"I can't even hear what they are saying!" Ginny growled down Hermione's ear.

"Well neither can I!" She backed straining to hear what words had left Harry's smiling mouth and tickled Draco's eardrum. A flush had crept across the blonde's cheeks and Hermione had been the first to grin and point Ginny in the right direction.

"What do you think he said?" Ginny smiled and Hermione shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was just telling Malfoy, that my favourite thing about you two is your amazing ability to be discreet." Harry shouted over to them, arching his brow when both Hermione and Ginny shared a look with one another and cursed themselves under their breaths.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed walking from behind the tree with a smile pulled at her mouth. "I didn't see you there, me and Hermione were just passing by." Ginny had forced and Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded her head with a bite of her lip. "Oh, hey Malfoy didn't see you there either." She smiled and Draco had arched his brow with a look towards Harry. "Well, Hermione and me better be getting back to the common room, leave you two love—uh _friends_ to get on with things."

Harry flushed awkwardly and glanced across to Draco who all so seemed to have caught the red-heads slip of the tongue. Nipping at his lower lip, emerald eyes had turned back to Ginny and Hermione who were indeed on their way back up to the castle. The bushy haired witch obviously scolding her younger counterpart.

"I better get back... potions essay for tomorrow." Harry stuttered quickly climbing to his feet with a scolding in mind for his meddling friends.

**::J is for July::**

"Happy birthday, Potter." Draco flushed when Harry crinkled his brow in confusion and turned stunned emerald eyes to the small card and neatly packaged gift being extended to him by Malfoy who tried his hardest too look un interested in Harry's soft smile.

"Thanks." Harry whispered softly, setting the daily prophet down beside the door of Grimmauld place and taking them from the snake's hands slowly. "What is it?" He asked casting his eyes suspiciously down at the gift in his hand then back at Draco who rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Nothing dangerous."

"Why'd you get it for me then?" Harry smirked, Draco's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and he shrugged his shoulders anxiously at Harry's smirk and playful eyes.

"Isn't that what friends do on their birthdays?" He asked and Harry couldn't suppress the grin that etched into his mouth nor the bright flash of amusement that radiated from his eyes when Draco again snorted indifferently and shrugged his shoulder to maintain his emotionally unstable barrier.

"Thanks."

**::K is for Kiss::**

They'd been circling each other slowly for going on seven months; every time either took one step forward the other would take one step back. Or they would both step forward and consciously become aware of what it was they were doing and simultaneously they would back down and await the other's next move.

Hermione had called them both ridiculous; Harry had to agree with her.

That however did not give him the confidence to maintain where he was stood when he and Draco once again stepped forward with one another late one evening out on the Quidditch pitch, he still shrank back into a red, bumbling idiot searching desperately for something to say that would not allow them to take a step back from the inevitable.

Instead he bit his lower lip anxiously, took a deep breath, stepped forward physically until he was stood toe to toe with his former rival, forest green eyes fell shut and he leaning forward until his mouth touched Draco's in a soft brush of the lips.

He pulled back, opening his eyes slowly to smile lightly at Draco's flushed cheeks and closed silver eyes, listening to the blond part his lips and shakily breath Harry's name before curling his hand to the raven haired youth's neck and dragging him back into a much less innocent kiss.

**::L is for Love::**

"Are you in love with him then?" Hermione laughed when Harry flushed a deep crimson colour and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe." Harry mumbled awkwardly looking over to Ron who was cheering loudly across the chess board at Dean who again had lost and was rolling his eyes at the red-head teasing victory cries.

"What was it like then?" Hermione asked eagerly and Harry again flushed a scarlet red and looked away with a smirk curved into his mouth. "Awh come on, Gin and I have been dying for you two to final see what was right in front of you. You have to give us something for our perseverance." She laughed and Ginny nodded eagerly at the side of her.

"You mean for your interference?"

"You call it interfering but we call it, keeping a friendly eye on you." Ginny smiled, a light laugh leaving her lips when Harry arched his brow. "Come on, are you and Malfoy madly in love or not?"

"I don't know, maybe." Harry smirked when her and Hermione rolled their eyes with a sigh.

**::M is for Mates::**

Ron had turned green, his baby blue's were wide as he stared un moving at Harry's apologetic smile and worried green eyes, his mouth moved every few seconds and Harry held his breath, at the thought of what might come from within his friends mind, terrifying every inch of him.

"Malfoy..." Ron breathed and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "And you..." he continued, un-blinking, un-moving, still stiff, wide eyed and slightly green. "Dating... kissing... a month...bloody hell!"

Harry didn't speak, instead he looked over his shoulder to Hermione who smiled reassuringly at him and gestured back to Ron who seemed to have curled his mouth up in disgusted and was trying his upmost hardest to wrap his mind around what Harry had said.

"It's a joke isn't it!" He laughed suddenly and Harry shook his head with sympathetic eyes. "Oh bloody hell, this is serious. You and him!" He breathed climbing to his feet with a shake of his head. "I knew that the two of you were friendly all of a sudden! But I didn't think you were that _fond _of him!"

"It's complicated." Harry breathed.

"Not half!" Ron laughed and Harry suddenly felt at ease with the red-head. "Bloody hell, why didn't you say something before? I mean I can't stand the git but blimey Harry you're in love with him!" Ron smiled.

"You aren't bothered that it's Malfoy?" Harry asked with an arch of the brow when Ron thought about for a few seconds and shrugged.

"Nah, I kind of already knew that something would happen between the pair of you. You could cut the tension between you and Malfoy with a knife sometimes. Bloody sixth year would have been so much easier if the two of you had just stopped arguing and screwed!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

**::N is for Names::**

They had been trying for weeks to drop the whole 'Potter' and 'Malfoy' act that had developed through their entire school life. Harry would try and use Draco's given name when they spoke and Draco would attempt to call Harry nothing but his first name and it came easily to him.

Harry's name rolled across the tip of his tongue and rang with a silky, sophisticated undertone whenever he whispered it softly into Harry's ear while they were sat out by the lake or on the floor of the shrieking shack.

Harry on the other hand, struggled with distinguishing the name he had always called the blonde to the name he had been given, he had been so use to the snake being nothing more than 'Malfoy' that the concept of calling him Draco seemed almost impossible to grasp. Which Harry realised shouldn't have been as hard as it was proving to be.

It wasn't that he couldn't say it, because he did, he could. He said it more often than not but only when it was just them, if Ron or Hermione were there with him or if he had bumped into him in the corridor, 'Malfoy' just came naturally to him.

Draco didn't complain, he didn't even scowl at him for slipping up again because he could see how frustrated Harry was getting with the simple task. Instead he insisted that instead Harry called him what felt natural, Harry had nodded his head and smiled apologetically at his lover.

Harry had taken the advice on board and was more determined than ever to signify to the silver haired snake that the relationship was different between them and that he could signify his feeling's for the blonde with and without his friends close by.

"Morning, Harry." Draco smiled as their paths crossed in the corridor.

Before Harry could even think of his reply he found his lips moving to words that felt natural to the tip of his tongue, "morning, love."

Draco's cheeks flushed a light pink and he bit the grin from his lips, while Harry's fellow Gryffindor's stared wide eyes at the victorious smile pulled at their saviour's mouth. Naturally worked for him and it work impressively well on Draco who flushed each time Harry said it.

**::O is for Opportunity::**

Draco had always been an opportunist.

He took any opportunity he could to better himself, to better his social status and yet in the moment when Harry had kissed him out on the quidditch pitch, he had not thought for a second of where that would have taken him on the social ladder.

Instead his opportunities had taken a step down, instead of all opportunities being about his social class and how it would boost his status back to the noble name he had been given from birth, they suddenly consisted of getting Harry Potter on his own for more than five minutes during the day.

Personally, Draco thought that Harry had far too many friends.

Trying to get the Gryffindor on his own was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Impossible.

He seemed to be constantly flocked with his friends and peers, always surrounded by some one or another and after Harry had told Weasley and Granger about their relationship, the two would also often be spotted joining him and Harry at the lake when they were both trying to have their time alone.

So, Draco took every opportunity he could get with him and wasted no time with idle conversation on where exactly he was dragging the Gryffindor too. He saw his open window and took it, seizing the opportunity with both hands and making the most of the hand he'd be dealt with because of Harry's popularity.

**::P is for Promise::**

"You'll be fine, I promise." Harry laughed softly to the nervous snake still tugging anxiously at his robes and chewing his lower lip, his cheeks flushed a light grey colour and his eyes alive with nervous hesitance. "I'm going to be here all night, right at the side of you."

"Promise?" Draco whispered meekly and Harry curled his fingers with the blonde and nodded reassuringly.

"Promise."

Draco took a deep breath and turned back to the noise echoing through the small battered wooden door, nodding his head in Harry's direction when Harry raised his hand and knocked softly at the door three times.

There was a moment of silence before a herd of voices rushed at once in an argument to open the door and greet their Christmas dinner guests, Harry smirked fondly and Draco's hand shook in his own nervously when Molly Weasley yanked open the door and smiled at the pair of them.

"Harry! Draco." She smiled.

**::Q is for Quiet::**

They hardly spoke, it wasn't necessary for them to always fill the silence with forced conversation.

They were both perfectly content to sit side by side, or lay curled comfortably around one another without needing to open their mouths and break the domestic bliss of it all. Harry had never been much of a talker anyway, his conversations in the past seemed to have all revolved around one topic and that was nothing more than a bad memory now.

They didn't need to continually whisper soft nothings and proclaimed their undying love for one another because they both knew already how they felt, the comfortable silence of their relationship was always stronger than anything either them could have said.

Because they knew without needing to be reminded that they loved one another. Always.

**::R is for Reassurance::**

"This is real isn't it?" Draco asked from beside Harry who was laying in the soft summer sun, contently at Draco's side with Ron and Hermione sat not far behind them pressed against the tree, oblivious to anything but themselves.

"How do you mean?"

"You and me, I'm not just living out some sort of fantasy am I?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head with an amused smile.

"Life can't be this good even in the best fantasies, love." He laughed and Draco flushed again at Harry's pet name, he had received so much teasing from his fellow Slytherin's for Harry's open affections for him and yet it still took him by surprised each time Harry said it.

"I suppose so." Draco whispered softly with a light smile. "If this was a fantasy I suppose things would be much better, you wouldn't snore as loud as you do, or you wouldn't moan so much." He snorted when Harry opened his eyes to stare at the blonde.

"I don't snore!"

**::S is for Safety::**

Harry never felt safer than when he stood at the foot of his mother and fathers gave, staring with a smile at their names chiselled into the stone, it had taken him a long time to confide in Draco his sanctuary and invite the blonde along to meet them and share what he felt.

He had hesitated at first, un-sure if he really was ready to share the safety of his sanctuary with anyone other than himself and the Potter's. But Draco had asked and Harry had answered honestly.

Draco on the other hand had never felt safer than when he was stood at Harry's side, like most people who had known him and the things he had done, the things he was rumoured to posses. He had told Harry what it was that made him feel safe and in return Harry had dragged him to Godric's Hollow to share with his lover the one place that made him feel safe the following holiday.

Draco didn't grumbled or moan, he didn't complain that it should have been him that made Harry feel safe like Harry had expected him to upon the news; instead the snake had sat at the side of him with a soft smile and nod of understanding.

**::T is for Trespassing::**

Harry sighed softly, lazily closing his eyes and trying to block out the chattering voices around him. Ron and Hermione whispered playfully to one another and giggle; he rolled his eyes at the pair of them before giving in and leaving through the portrait hole.

He strutted with determination down the stairs; quietly making his way across the corridor when Filch and Mrs. Norris stalked passed the stair case, pausing for a few seconds to listen for students still out of bed.

Harry groaned softly, pacing outside of the Slytherin dungeon's, the fabric of the cloak pressed between his fingers and fierce determination in his heart. Draco had accidentally given him the password a few days prior, threatening Harry with his life if he was ever caught using it to break in and vandalise the already cold room.

His reputation was already on line with their current activities, he daren't think how far the Slytherin's below his year would go if they found none other than a Gryffindor amongst their snake pit.

Harry on the other hand couldn't stop himself from whispering the password and slinking through the opening undetected by the few first years who glanced at the opening with confusion in their eyes. Harry didn't linger heading straight for where Draco was staying with a fond smile to the blonde propped up against the bed, scribbling notes and cross referencing with the book Harry had little interest in.

Silver eyes lifting from the parchment when he felt a sudden weight on his mattress and watched from the corner of his eyes as the curtains around his bed were pulled closed, a sigh rolled from his lips and he crinkled his brow at the invisible lump sat grinning at him.

"You shouldn't be here." Draco whispered reaching out to pull the material from Harry who silenced him with a soft kiss. "You're trespassing if anyone finds you in here; it won't just be your neck on the line you know?"

"It'd be worth it." Harry smiled silencing all protest from Draco with a reassuring brush of the lips.

**::U is for Understanding::**

Harry was complex his intentions were not always clear and more often than not Draco struggled to understand just what it was the ebony haired youth was trying to tell him He'd bumble and stutter, stop half way through a proclamation of love and suddenly change the subject.

He never understood what it was Harry expected from him, what he wanted from Draco. His emotions seemed unchanged no matter what the blonde did and Draco was driven to his wits end trying to guess if what he was doing wrong and right.

It frustrated him and in the end he had snapped angrily at Harry to help him understand just what he wanted from their relationship, what is was Harry wanted him to be, to make it work for them. Harry's answer had almost caused a skip in Draco's heart beat and he flushed awkwardly, with a smile.

"You, I just want you to be you, exactly as you are now and everything will be perfect."

**::V is for Veritaserum::**

Ron sat opposite him, a goblet of water in his left hand and an empty vile in the right. Draco was ready to protest against whatever thoughts were crossing the red-heads mind but before he could even open his mouth Ron had shoved the goblet under his nose and commanded the snake drink it.

Draco turned his nose up at him and shook his head. "I don't know what you've put in it." He snorted and Ron glanced down at the small empty vile in his hand and shrugged.

"Veritaserum."

"What the bloody hell have you done that for?" Draco snapped at Ron who furrowed his brow and growled deep in the back of his throat at the aggravated snake sat opposite him. They stared each other down for a minute before Ron eventually caved and reminded himself what it was he was doing this for.

"I want to ask you some questions about Harry and I don't trust you to be honest."

Draco arched his brown and eyed the goblet suspiciously. "What kind of questions?"

"You and him kind of questions." Ron grumbled and Draco almost felt his mouth twitch into a smile, the Weasley was taking the role of Harry's father and grilling the intentions of his _son's_ partner. "Will you drink it or shall I just ram it down your throat and ask anyway."

Draco snorted at him, snatching the goblet from Ron's hand and hesitantly swallowing the settled potion amongst the liquid, he felt an odd sensation set in his stomach and before he had even been asked he found his mouth moved in sync with the Veritaserum and his own question was answered.

"I'm in love with the idiot."

**::W is for Wounds::**

Harry could not take his eyes off the ugly scars that crossed over his lovers flawless skin, the wounds he had inflict back in sixth year and the scars they had left behind as painful reminded at just close Harry had come to killing the sleeping snake.

Chewing at his lower lip and shaking his head, long tanned fingers lay across the exposed pale skin of his chest, slowly tracing the marks with the tips of his finger and a heavy conscience. It had been the first time since he had fled the bathroom those years ago that he had seen them. Felt them and most importantly remembered them.

Tilting his head back to gaze at the peaceful face of his sleeping lover Harry couldn't help but retract his hand and close his eyes apologetically, promising himself that he'd make up for what it was he had done in the past like Draco had been doing for him.

He smiled faintly, curling his arms to Draco's waist and tugging the snake tight against his chest, Draco moaned contently, tiredly pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder when he felt Harry kiss the top of his head and affectionately run his fingers along the small of Draco's back.

**::X is for Xylophone::**

Touching Draco was like playing again with Dudley's Xylophone when he was a kid.

The tight, metallic, coloured keys emitting a soft low pitched sound at the beginning but getting louder and more erratic as his fingers travelled down the stretch of long wooden posts and tight keys.

Draco would mewl softly when Harry pressed his fingers to the blonde's neck or chest, his moans suddenly becoming higher and sweeter to Harry's ears as he tapped his fingers passed his chest and navel.

He would smirk proudly and play out his favourites tunes on the snakes chest and thighs, gently humming along to what was fast becoming his favourite song, there was no music, no words, just the soft moans and groans that started soft and ended high with just a brush of Harry's fingers.

**::Y is for Yours::**

Harry had always been everyone's saviour, everyone's hero, everyone's friend and role model. He never really belonged to anyone, especially when the war had ended and he was no longer public enemy number one, but general public property.

But he had always been Draco's at heart, not as much as he was now, but somewhere he knew that he had always been bound to the silvered haired snake. He had given himself to Voldemort once before, to save everyone that he loved. And now he had given himself to Draco, because he could and because he wanted to.

"Yours." Harry whispered between parted lips, a smile pulled to his mouth when Draco nodded with flushed cheeks. "I'm always yours." He breathed again with a light laugh at the tip of his tongue.

**::Z is for Zigzag::**

Slender pale fingers reached up to trace the tip of his finger across the zigzagged lightning bolt scar that still scratched into Harry's forehead, reminding them all of the miracles he had preformed, of the sacrifices he had made for them all.

Harry smiled at him, grasping the blondes wrist and tugging his hand away from the memory laden mark, silver eyes met with forest green and the smile from Harry's lips was transferred to his lovers when Harry leaned forward with his arms around Draco's waist and their noses inches apart.

Their lips met and Draco briefly cast his eyes towards the scar again before turning back to Harry with an affectionate smile and his arms wound to his lovers neck, the sun was rolling behind the hills, disappearing into the calm waters of the lake.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>I haven't done a one-shot in so long<em>  
><em>It's nice to do something that I know that I can mark down as complete.<em>  
><em>Bloody X and Z were hard to do! Jesus I've never had to think so much and use google as much I had to for just two letters. <em>  
><em>Some of you may notice that many of the words used are similar to my other A to Z fic, but ya know they were good words for the letters. (:<em>  
><em>So, guys which was your favourite out of them all?<em>


End file.
